


He deserved it

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://stonyinspiration.tumblr.com/page/23</p>
<p>I was looking through this blog and I found so many good head canons!  If anyone knows who had these original ideas please me know so I can credit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He deserved it

He deserved it

Steve got the call while he was working at the station. Carter’s school had called to say he’d been in another fight. Ever since Logan, Carter’s other dad had died Carter was a wild child. Steve sighed and passed the case file to his partner, Natasha. 

“Hey cover for me please?” Steve pleaded.

“Why what’s going on?”

“Carter got into another fucking fight.” Steve grumbled out grabbing his jacket.

“Ok sure, not a problem.” Natasha took the file and waved Steve off.

When Steve got to the high school he saw another boy sitting next to Carter, his face bloodied and bruised. Steve shot Carter a glare before turning to the principal, Nick Fury.

“We’re just waiting for the other parent and then we will get started.” Fury stated glaring at the two boys. 

“What happened now?” A man asked strutting into the office. 

“These two were fighting Stark and how nice of you to actually show up and not send Ms. Potts.” The principal commented his face still stern.

Stark shrugged and turned to the other boy. “Ok Peter, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t be an asshole anymore what happened?”

Peter glared at Carter. “He started it.”

“Bullshit Stark, you hacked my tablet to play porn.” Carter shot back glaring at Peter.

“Carter Logan Rogers, language!” Steve scolded before throwing an apologetic glance to Fury.

“Peter Benjamin did you really do that?” Stark asked his son. 

Peter shrugged and looked out the window. “It was Wade’s idea. It was pretty fun!”

“You think shit like that is funny? You’re fucking sick!” Crater fumed crossing his arms across his chest.

“So, who threw the first punch?” Steve questioned still anger at his son.

“I did, his face is hard as a fucking rock.” Peter commented grinning at his dad.

“Peter! You don’t fight Jesus Christ!” Stark shook his head and dug keys out of his pocket before handing them to Peter. “Go sit in the car, you are totally grounded.”

“So, what is the punishment?” Steve questioned Fury.

“Two day suspension no debate team for Peter for five meets. Carter has to sit out the first five games of the season. Yes that includes home coming.” Fury glared at Carter when he opened his mouth to protest.

“Go to the car and DO NOT hit anything or anyone!” Steve grumbled out tossing his keys to Carter.

“Yea, whatever.” Carter mumbled under his breath before stalking out of the office.

“I am so sorry about your son’s injuries.” Steve stated to Stark.

Stark shrugged. “Totally not your kids fault. My kid is kind of an asshole, he gets it from me. Tony Stark by the way.” Tony held his hand out to Steve.

“You know you could totally press charges on my kid. He’s old enough to know better, Steve Rogers.” Steve shook Tony’s hand.

“It’s seriously not necessary. Pete’s going to be pissed he can’t debate or do anything in his lab.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow as he followed Tony out of the school. Once they were out of the school Steve turned to Tony.

“I’m sorry my kid punched your kid in the face, can I make it up to you over dinner?” 

Tony grinned. “Sure, I’d like that. My kid says I need to get out more. Here’s my number.” Tony dug out a business card and handed it Steve. “Call me later and we can set it up.”

Steve grinned before turning to walk to his car. Carter was leaning up against the bumper. “You just asked out the person I hate the most, father? Are you kidding me Pops?”

Steve shook his head and held his hand out for is keys. “Not at all and you will be on your best behavior. You are so grounded too.”


End file.
